


Sans souci

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Helpfulness, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Virtues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil Paninya/Scieszka, sur le thème de "vertus" plus obscures que les setp habituelles1er volet : Vivre sa vie sans se soucier des autres, tant que ça ne fait de mal à personne !2ème : S'ouvrir à l'autre ?3ème : Et partager ce qu'on peut avec les autres.





	1. Tolérance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Princesses et geeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389040) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Un sourire sur sa vie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868278) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tant que ça ne fait de mal à personne !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vivre et laisser vivre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Fullmetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Paninya & Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « tolérance » (vertu maçonnique)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** TWT  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

Paninya et Scieszka avaient toutes les deux des principes de vivre et laisser vivre. 

Ceux de Paninya semblaient a priori un peu limités, mais se révélaient bien suffisants pour sa vie et celle de son entourage. Elle ne s’attendait même pas que tout le monde en suive de semblables. Elle réalisait elle-même qu’autrui n’était pas toujours d’accord avec sa perception de l’honneur, de la loyauté... ou de la propriété. Mais les problèmes que les autres pouvaient avoir avec cela étaient les leurs, pas les siens. 

Scieszka quant à elle jouissait de vues de l’esprit larges, d’avoir lu tellement de choses d’origines et d’époques tellement variées et assimilé au fil de ses lectures des codes moraux parfois contradictoires qu’elles reconnaissaient tous comme de la fiction désormais. En ce qui la concernait, tant qu’on ne lui fait pas de mal directement, à elle ou aux gens qu’elle connaissait et dont elle pouvait être le témoin direct, ça lui était à peu près égal.  
Même ce qu’elle trouvait personnellement injuste, elle n’osait pas se rebeller contre, parce que de quel droit pourrait-elle imposer sa vision des choses à d’autres qui trouveraient la leur tout aussi justifiée et meilleure ?

Leurs styles de vie à la base étaient passablement différents, mais avec suffisamment de marge  
pour qu’ils ne soient pas incompatibles pour autant. Elles s’adaptèrent l’une à l’autres.  
Leurs centres d’intérêt respectifs trouvèrent même juste assez de points de recoupement pour rendre les choses intéressantes.  
Si elles avaient commencé comme la tête et les jambes métaphoriques, elles formèrent vite un tout cohérent. 

Elles ne recherchaient activement une moitié ni l’une ni l’autre ; ce fut par hasard qu’elles se rencontrèrent, mais elles s’entendirent immédiatement et se découvrirent l’une en l’autre une disponibilité inattendue. Ayant chacune un besoin d’indépendance et un respect pour la liberté d’autrui, elles s’arrangèrent sans engagement particulier. Elles s’accordèrent néanmoins une fidélité réciproque, autant par habitude que pour leur bien-être respectif. 

Elles étaient finalement faciles à vivre ensemble : l’essentiel pour une relation paisible.


	2. Bienveillance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et peut-être même à partager, qui sait ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des talents à utiliser  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Fullmetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Paninya & Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « bienveillance » (vertu maçonnique)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** TWT  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 444

Pendant longtemps, Paninya et Scieszka avaient simplement vécu leur vie sans beaucoup se préoccuper de celle d’autrui. Après quelques aménagements pour s’aider l’une l’autre, elles se rendirent compte que les coups de main ainsi donnés pouvaient facilement être élargis.   
Paninya avait appris très jeune à détrousser seulement des gens qui avaient visiblement des trucs en trop et à éviter de mettre dans la mouise ceux qui étaient encore plus bas qu’elle ; après avoir appris un sens plus moral et pris un travail honnête, elle réalisa qu’en plus de ne juste pas aggraver l’état du monde, elle pouvait l’améliorer, et que ça ne lui demandait même pas d’effort particulier. En théorie, elle savait que si un jour l’occasion venait à s’en présenter, si elle croisait quelqu’un qui ait désespérément besoin d’aide et qu’elle soit seule à pouvoir le faire, elle suivrait sans hésiter l’exemple de M. Dominic et donnerait ce qu’elle pourrait. En attendant, elle travaillait de bon cœur sur n’importe quel chantier qui l’embauchait en croyant à leurs prétentions d’améliorer le voisinage. Les gens qui croyaient à leur propre utilité fonctionnaient mieux et rapportaient plus gros, en général. 

Scieszka possédait un talent étrange et avait longtemps cru qu’il était purement égoïste ; maintenant qu’on lui avait trouvé des manières d’exploiter sa mémoire extraordinaire et de partager sa banque de données personnelle, elle se posait en dépositaire du savoir, capable de reconstituer des informations qu’on croyait perdues et de sauvegarder celles qu’il ne faudrait pas perdre. Pour peu qu’on ne lui reproche pas de lire même pendant ses heures de travail et qu’elle accepte de lâcher sa lecture en cours dès qu’on avait besoin d’elle, elle se révéla une excellente bibliothécaire capable d’identifier un livre sur la base d’indices trop minces pour d’autres.   
Elle apprit qu’elle pouvait partager ses talents et aider les autres, finalement. Elle aida d’ailleurs Paninya avec la lecture, juste parce que. Paninya avait bien appris lire autrefois, avant son accident, mais elle s’en était complètement désintéressée ensuite. Scieszka l’accompagna pour s’y réaméliorer : elle ne la transforma bien sûr pas en lectrice avide, mais elle lui en montra assez pour négocier ses contrats sans se faire embobiner par des mots compliqués et y compris avec les petites lettres, pas juste au feeling, au culot et à la chance. 

En retour, Paninya lui montra comment faire un peu plus d’exercice physique et se maintenir en meilleure forme pour manutentionner tous ses fichus bouquins sans se blesser, ainsi qu’à reconstruire étagère écroulée et à en consolider autres.   
Elles n’avaient même pas l’impression de faire quoi que ce soit de spécial : ça semblait juste, sur le moment, la chose à faire.


	3. Solidarité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partager ce qu'on peut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des coups de main  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Fullmetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Paninya & Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « solidarité » (vertu maçonnique)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** TWT  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 444

Leur relation a pris un tournant complètement bizarre. À partir du moment où elles ont commencé à se donner mutuellement des coups de main sans penser aux efforts que ça leur demandait et pas juste profiter de la vie, elles se sont ouvertes au monde. Elles ont découvert quelque chose sur elles-mêmes : qu’elles pouvaient étendre leurs compétences et leurs capacités au-delà de ce qu’elles croyaient possible et utile.   
Scieszka décide de répandre amour lecture en mettant sur pied un système de bibliothèque collective auto-gérée dans des milieux moins favorisés que Paninya lui indique en revenant de ses chantiers et pour lesquels elle lui construit des meubles pratiques et solides.   
Paninya montre à qui voudra, Scieszka et des voisins, une branche particulière de gymnastique qui rend plus facile les déplacements, le portage de charge lourde, l’équilibre pour atteindre des étagères en hauteur. 

Elles ont d’abord la première surprise de voir ce qu’elles peuvent accepter de faire sans autre compensation que la sensation d’un travail bien fait, elles n’avaient même pas pensé qu’elles améliorent le monde, ou au moins juste un petit coin de ville autour d’elles. Et tout autour d’elles, l’entraide de quartier devient peu à peu une réalité. La construction et l’échange de services n’étaient que le début : poussés par ces premières initiatives, les voisins les étendent et en mettent d’autres en place. Alors, les nouvelles surprises à répétition de voir ce qu’elles peuvent inspirer en n’ayant pas l’impression d’avoir accompli grand’ chose elles-mêmes se renouvellent sans cesse. 

Et à force de ce que les gens en parlent autour de soi et élargissent peu à peu leur cercle, il est bien possible que leurs initiatives finissent par émuler ailleurs, reprises par d’autres, qui sait ? Ou, si un jour Paninya devait quitter Central et rentrer à Rush Valley ou partir encore ailleurs, elle recommencera, forte de cette expérience.   
Mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! Tant que Scieszka partagera cette vie-là avec elle, avec des joies et pas encore de peines, elle restera là à faire prospérer leur petit coin de ville à elles. 

En attendant, en repensant à la ville qu’elle a laissée derrière elle et encouragée par Scieszka, Paninya se découvre une grande ambition : est-il possible de monter un programme de financement collectif, une assurance automail, et de démocratiser l’accès à des prothèses de qualité pour tous ceux qui en ont besoin et ne pas limiter les meilleures aux plus riches et les plus expérimentales aux chanceux pistonnés par des mécaniciens ? Avec grand enthousiasme, Sciezska se lance dans la recherche et la collecte de toutes les informations légales et économiques qui seront nécessaires à bâtir ce projet.


End file.
